


The Camera Never Lies

by Thenerdintheredsweater



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jacksepticeye egos, Markiplier - Freeform, Self Harm, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenerdintheredsweater/pseuds/Thenerdintheredsweater
Summary: Strange videos begin to appear on Jack’s channel, and Wilford is curious.





	The Camera Never Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Please for the love of god guys, read the tags. This is some triggering shit.
> 
> Enjoy!

Wilford Warfstache doesn’t seem like one to watch other youtubers, does he? Overall, he doesn’t, but Jacksepticeye is a different story. His videos sometimes include his egos the way Mark’s do, including his boyfriend, Henrick Von Schneeplestein. Not all of the videos reflect true events with the egos, but Wilford can always tell which ones do.

Including the one Jack just uploaded.

The thumbnail is just a black rectangle, no picture inside it. That alone is worrying enough, but the title is much worse.

 

A͈͇ͩ́͊ͦ́N͎ͪ̽ͣ̂ͮ͜D̙̝͎̓̐͝ ̳̑̌ͯ̂́T̡̜̘͙̣͚̔͗̊̂ͦ͆̚Ḣ̰̱̦̘͖̦̙͒ͨ͛̿́E̒ͤ̿̿̃͋̏N͕͎ͫͩ̆̅ͪͫ ̧̌ͬ̑̆̃́T̟̹͈͍̩͓̝ͭ̔ͬ͒̋H̟͓̲̟̲̼͌̽ͭ͋͌̆̋͝E̴̜̣͈͇̜̒ͮ͑̄ͧ̒̔R̗͙̠̰͚̽̍̏̋́́Ḙ̰̹̠͑̽̚ ̮̝̮̻̜̹̲͗ͦ͆̍͛̕W͉̥̝ͪͤ̄ͣͣ̒E͊͛͏͈͙̦̻R̦̩̹̭̘̗̺ͮ̋̅́ͦẺ̎҉̱̣̖̣͕ ̠̄ͣ̽ͧͩ̋F̨̫̳͚̼̝͖͍͒ͭͪ̚I͈̗̲̺V̩͜E͌ͪ͗

 

Wilford feels a chill run down his spine even as he clicks on the video.

The normal intro is replaced with a chilling silence on a black screen until about ten seconds in, when Wilford notices the sound of a heartbeat fading in. It continues for about a minute, growing to a deafening volume before cutting out suddenly. A few seconds later, the screen glitches and there’s a loud scream that makes Wilford jerk his headphones off even as the screen shows a glitched body wearing a cat mask, a playing card with a red back embedded deep in its neck with blood still dripping around the ace of spades. Wilford’s mouth hangs open in shock at the sight of the dead magician as the screen fades out again, and Anti’s distorted voice comes through his headphones.

“Who’s next?”

The video ends there and Wilford is left in a shocked silence for a solid five minutes before he lunges for his phone to call Henrick.

He picks up on the first ring, and a wave of relief crashes over Wilford. ”Vil! Hi! Vhat’s up?”

Of course Henrick is okay. Wilford is just overthinking things. Obviously, the video isn’t real. He’s such an idiot. “Oh, nothing much!~ Just wanted to check up on my favorite handsome doc!~”

They talk for a few minutes before Henrick has to go back to work, and Wilford brushes off all the unease from the video. Of course it’s all just a show, what is he thinking?

He doesn’t notice the lack of a second upload that day.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Everything goes back to normal for exactly nine days, until another strange video with a black thumbnail goes up.

 

F̠͎̣̖̠͐͐ͨ̍̿ͩÔ̸̮̦͙U̼͇̳̱̦͖ͪ̆ͅR̵̪ͯͭ͊̋ ̖̣ͤ̿̓̿ͤ̅̽Ļ̱̯ͧ̇̅͌̚ͅI̳̘̱̲̼͇͇T̹̜̳̤̜͍̆̓̕T̛̘̜̤̘̲̝̦L̉͋̌ͪ͏̯E̲͎̮̠̤̲͖̐ͨ̋ͬͥ͛͘ ̣̱̜̹̙ͪͅC̺͍͙ͮ͆͋͛̓̎̂͢R͉̙̬͍͕̋ͯ̍͂ͫ̎O̫͎͓̦̐̽͊̅W̶̲̺͈͖̆ͯS̝͕͜ ̥͚͔̈́͂̔͂ͯ͌̏L̴̟͉͙͈͙̊̀̂ͣ̋ͫ́E̹͍͇͍̫̗ͯ͋͝F̗ͩ̋ͫT̼͓̘̪̖̬͌̆̂̈́ͯͤ͊͞.͇̹ͨͤ͋

 

Wilford thinks he knows what’s coming this time, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. He expected more darkness, more silence, another ego’s body.

Instead, he gets something worse.

Chase Brody, his eyes fogged over from blue to a deep grey, stands in front of the camera as if it were a normal vlog, but anyone could tell it isn’t. His voice is almost robotic, and the background is obviously on top of a tall building.

”This will be my last video. Thanks for watching, everyone.”

He takes a step backwards, and there’s a sickening crunch before the video goes black.

Wilford has to run to the bathroom to vomit, dripping sweat and wide eyed.

It isn’t real. It’s just a show. Henrick and the others are alright.

This time, he notices the lack of a second upload.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Two and a half weeks later, the third video goes up.

 

T̙͉͇͓̩̗͡H҉̮̝͓R̸̯̥̒̉ͮ̏̐͊E̘̹̳̫͊̂̄͗͟Ê̬̙͎ͮͥ̂́́’̢͍͓ͧ͐̂͌̈́Š̛̲͕̥̬ ̯̻͈̼̣̾̉ͧ͠ͅA̸͇̝͙̟͉͚̲̎ ̯̮͎̱͉̱̱ͬ̾͘C̀̐ͫ̿҉̪̜R̳̞O̠̼̣͜W̧̗̙̗͎͐̈͊̑ͣD̤̠̲̳͑ͮ͗̄̎̐ͥ͜.̈́

This one is different yet again, so Wilford doesn’t know what to expect. Dread fills his heart as the video opens up as a normal Jackieboy-Man video, the hero over the top as he plays a game where he has to save innocent citizens from the grips of an evil monster.

The screen glitches, and Jackie appears in the game in the middle of the boss fight he had been playing in the place of the hero.

Frozen with shock, the villain lands his critical blow and Jackie falls, blood rushing from a gaping wound in his side and his eyes glassy, staring at the sky as the words “GAME OVER” flash on the screen before the video ends.

It’s just a video series, they’re alright.

XxxxxxxxxX

The videos return to normal and fade from Wilford’s mind. He chats with Henrick every chance he gets, goes out to shooting practice to work on his aim, dresses up for no reason, and essentially… He acts like himself. Jack’s channel is normal for almost two months before number four goes up.

 

T̬͚̭̬̤ͤ̉̅̽ͥW̸̗̥̌O̱͕̗̮̤̾̀̏ͣ̾̕’̞͇̤̝̹͕̖̚͠S̻̟̥͛͋̈ͧͩ ̲͍̜͖̱ͫ̾ͭ̔̈̈ͦC̩̺ͣ̿̇Ȍ̳̹̗̮͓̻̦ͭ̒̂̈́͊M̩͉̟̪͇̠̜ͯP̧̠͚̮͓̅͊Ȃ̶̪͖̬͖̜̥̪̈́ͬ̄̽N̫̖̩ͫ̂̃ͫͩ͌ͨY̥̱̣͈̘͉͉ͨͩ́ͬͧ̈́.̘̤͇̺̱͍̾͂

Wilford’s mouth goes dry, even though he’s certain these videos aren’t real.

This one is in silent film style, but that doesn’t take away from the surreal horror of it. Jameson Jackson, the sweetest boy Wilford has ever met. Silent but animated, shy but kind.

He almost can’t bear to watch what he knows is coming.

Jackson is excited about what he’s doing, making a beautiful fake succulent as a gift for Signe. He snaps his fingers and his usual magic sparkles make a pair of scissors appear in his hand.

Then the music cuts out, and Jackson’s smile fades. His eyes go glassy as his hand seems to move of its own volition, dragging the sharp edge of the scissors over his wrist again. And again. And again.

It takes ten minutes for the man to fall from his chair, hitting the floor with a dull thud.

”And then there were two.”

It isn’t real.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It’s been a week since he heard from Henrick when the fifth video appears, five months after the last one.

 

J̢̰̺́͗ͧU̺̻͇̣͙ͧ̓ͬ̿̈ͅS̞͚̻̦͉̥͋̎̔Ţ̲̺ ̤͞M̟͔͕̳̻̹͚̍͑̎͟E̛̺̯̟̻̬̬̍.ͨͩ̈́̒͊͂̈́҉̞

Wilford feels his heart stop as he clicks on the video.

On screen is Henrick, his fiance, face blank. There are ropes tied around each of his limbs, holding his arms out like a puppet even though the noose made of wires around his neck is what holds the weight of his body.

His face fades in, and his lips are blue, neck held at a strange angle, obviously dead for a few days by this point. Wilford has to choke back a sob, hand going to cover his mouth as a distorted giggle echoes just before the video ends.

His phone rings almost immediately with a call from Henrick, and Wilford answers without a second thought. Before he can even say a word, the same distorted echo plays in his ear.

 

”T̡̝̻̝̪ͯ̑ͪ̃̈́ͫ̚h̴̤̦͚̹̆e̻̮̣͛̾͆ͭ̇̑̒͞ ̱͙̖̘̓̎ͪ͒̄̅͘ͅç̫̼̱̟͑ͦͫ͛̓ͮa͈m͗͋͌҉͎͈̖̥ͅē̴̹̖͎ͤ̋ͅr̥̟̠͗a̺͖̺͖͖͋͒̈́͐̈́͞ ̺̬̙̙͚̎͂̍ͭ̿́̒n̖͓͈͎͍e͏͚v͍͎̻̠̅̑ͭ̈ͩ̃͜e̤̘̘̼͔̅̈ͧr͚̱͖͉͐ͯ̔̅ͫ̋̉͟ ̱̘̭̬̼ͦ͟l̞̟̍̂ͨ̇i͍̘͉̤̲̺e̛̳̹͇͙͙̣ͯ̅̔̊̀̊s̮̯̭̟̬͎ͣ͑̒ͤ͛,̪̞̪̩͓̝̆ͩ̈́͐͗ͮ͆ͅ ͩͫ͋͛̍W͎̤͓̯̦ͪ̈́̀a̯̲͇̣͇̯̬̒̽͗̃̌̉ṟ̗͚͓̮̃̉͌̌ͤͪf̨̮̭̙̩̱͉̉́s̲͕͍͈͇̳ͩt̬̱̔̔̉͛ͯ̚͡ǎ̡͕̲̳c͞ḧ́̍͏͎̰̹̤e͆ͭ̅̑̓.̅̽̈̌͋”

The call ends, and Wilford falls from his chair to his knees in shock.

It was real. It was all real. They’re all dead.

Henrick is dead.

Tears fall down his cheeks, but Wilford only makes one sound.

He laughs.


End file.
